


Look Into Your Eyes and the Sky's the Limit

by mydearestangelica



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex's first time on a plane, Angst, Comfort, Flying, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:01:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7471902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydearestangelica/pseuds/mydearestangelica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He kept fidgeting as everyone boarded the plane. John placed a hand on Alex's leg to stop it from bouncing. Once the plane started to move for take off, Alex shut his eyes. "Hey," John said softly. Alex opened his eyes and looked over. "You're gonna be alright. Flying is safe, I'm right here, you'll be just fine," John reassured him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look Into Your Eyes and the Sky's the Limit

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to our first published fic!! This is a co-account, and this little fic was written by the lovely O! We hope you enjoy, please leave comments and kudos to let us know what you think!! xxx

It was Alex's first time flying. When he had first come to America, it was by a boat. He hadn't had to travel anywhere for work far enough for a plane, so he usually took the train. John decided one day that he and Alex deserved a vacation, so he made plans for them to go to California. Almost everyday leading up to the trip, Alex had thought about flying and freaked out. John didn't know, though, because Alex only did this when John wasn't around. He didn't want to ruin their trip. 

They got to the airport on time and made it through security without any problems, although Alex began to panic a little when the person asked to pat him down. Alex was really jumpy while waiting to board their plane. John noticed this, so as they were walking onto the plane, and asked Alex what was wrong. Alex didn't say anything until they got into their seats. Alex had the window seat and was looking out over the Tarmac. 

"Alex, what's wrong," John asked again. 

"I, uh, have never flown before..." Alex confessed. 

"Oh, Alex! Why didn't you tell me?" John asked. 

Alex just shrugged. He kept fidgeting as everyone boarded the plane. John placed a hand on Alex's leg to stop it from bouncing. Once the plane started to move for take off, Alex shut his eyes. 

"Hey," John said softly. Alex opened his eyes and looked over. "You're gonna be alright. Flying is safe, I'm right here, you'll be just fine," John reassured him. Alex nodded. John wrapped his arm around him, and used his other hand to hold Alex's hand. 

"You're gonna be okay," John promised. 

"Yeah, I think I'll be fine," Alex said. 

As the plane took off, Alex took deep breathes and John kept speaking words of reassurance. Once they were in the air and the seatbelt sign had been turned off, Alex seemed to relax some more. 

"We have a while on the plane, so what do you wanna do?" John asked Alex. Alex just shrugged. 

"Oh, can you remind me what we're gonna do on the trip?" Alex asked. 

"Yeah," John said. He started to go through the list when the captain came over the speaker. 

"This is your captain speaking, as you may have noticed I turned the seatbelt sign back on. We will be passing by a thunderstorm cloud in about a minute. All passengers should be seated and buckled in." People started shuffling around, and Alex felt his heart stop. John noticed the look on Alex's face, and realized what was happening. 

"Alex, Alex, we will be fine. The pilot knows what he's doing-" John stopped when he saw just how panicked Alex was. His eyes were big and his breathing was short and shaky. "Alex, no, it's okay," John said. He wrapped his arms around Alex as the plane began to jostle. He could hear Alex beginning to cry, and he could feel him shaking. He could also feel his shirt becoming wet from Alex's tears. The woman on John's other side must have signaled for a flight attendant because a woman in a uniform then appeared in the aisle. 

"Is everything all right over here,?" the flight attendant asked. John turned to look at her. 

He said, "I think he'll be alright. He tends to panic during thunderstorms. I have him." 

The lady informed John to let her know if he needed anything. The plane continued to be jostled around as loud claps of thunder shook through it. Alex's breathing became shorter, and he began to shake and cry even harder. John stroked his hair as he whispered things into his ear. "You're okay, I've got you. You'll be fine, don't you worry. We'll be there in no time, just you wait. You're being very brave, I've got you." The storm lasted about half an hour. When the plane stopped bouncing around, the seatbelt sign turned off. 

"Thank you for your cooperation, and I'm sorry for any inconvenience," the captain said. The flight attendant came back. 

"Is he okay?" she asked. 

John turned and gave her a look that read "I think he will be, but I'm not sure." She asked the lady on John's other side if she would mind moving and sitting in the back for a little while. The flight attendant sat down next to John. 

"Does this happen often?" she asked. 

"Yeah, and this was his first flight," John told her. 

"Does he need water or food or something?" she asked. 

John could feel Alex's shakes starting to settle down a bit. "Alex, do you need anything? Food or water," John asked Alex. At first he didn't get a response, which is what he was expecting, but then he felt Alex shake his head no. 

"He's good," John told her.

"Like I said, if you need anything just tell me," she got up and the other lady came back. Alex's breathing began to level back out, but John kept him pressed to his chest. After a few minutes, Alex pulled back. His eyes were red from crying. John cupped his face in his hands. He wiped away Alex's tears. 

"Hey, you're alright," he whispered gently. Alex nodded. 

"I'm sorry I messed it up... I didn't want this to happen..." he said. 

"What do you mean? You were very brave. I didn't know this was your first plane ride," John said. He leaned over and gave Alex a kiss on the forehead. Alex turned to look out the window. John pulled Alex closer to him, and he buried his nose in Alex's hair. Nothing else went wrong for the rest of the flight


End file.
